


Cracking -a- Sherlock/The Flash Crossover Fic?

by GachMoBrea



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because I am NOT BEING SERIOUS WITH THIS!!!, Crossover - Sort Of, Do NOT hate it because you thought I was going to be serious with it!, Gen, Not serious!, The Parka, The Parka is Snart's, This is REDICULOUSLY stupid!!!, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: I did it! I think I finally did it! I wrote a Crack Fan Fiction!!!During the seriousness of The Pool Scene...Leonard Snart & Mick Rory step in to claim a stolen item...( * Warning! Crack! Warning! Not Serious! Warning! No Insults Intended! Warning! Please Do Not Hate Me! * )





	

Sherlock steadily holds John's gun as he points it at Moriarty's head.  
"I will burn you," the consulting criminal tells him. "I will burn the *heart* out of you."  
"Oh," a new voice says, stepping into the room. Mick smiles at the two. "I like that. It's nice. Fire is an amazing thing, isn't it?"  
"Who're you?" Moriarty frowns at the man, looking him over quickly. "I didn't order a pyromaniac. What is this?"  
The criminal looks to Sherlock who is just as lost.  
"We are here," another man drawls, his voice bouncing off the cement walls. "To get something that is mine."  
Snart steps out from behind John and puts his hands on the soldier's shoulders. "May I?"  
"Don't you-!" Moriarty watches, mouth agape, as the icy criminal removes the parka from the bomb strapped hero and puts it on himself.  
"There," Snart smirks. "Back where it belongs." He raises his gun and points it at the criminal. "Now. Do you want to tell me why you took my coat?"  
"And don't bother lying," Mick adds with a grin, his own gun charged and ready at his hip. "The Captain hates a liar."  
"He's not a captain," Sherlock corrects instantly. "He's nothing more than a thief with the fetish for all things cold."  
"Sherlock," John warns his friend, arms still up and bomb still strapped to his chest.  
"Let's not get nasty," Snart tilts his head as he looks the consulting detective over. "Do you even turn the safety off on that thing? You don't look very sure of yourself."  
Sherlock scowls, but checks the gun anyway. The safety was off, thank you very much.  
"Made you look," Snart says with a touch of song to his voice.  
"If you're quite done," Moriarty growls at the pair. "I'd very much like to finish my meeting."  
"Perhaps next time you'll actually spring for more than one sniper," Snart drawls as he looks up to where the red lights are coming from. "A red laser disco ball? Really? That's what does it for you?"  
"Amateur hour," Mick snorts. "That or they're drunk. Hey," he motions his head to the criminal. "You hiring? I'd love a job where I can drink, shoot people and get paid."  
"No opening, sorry," Moriarty's scowl deepens. "Now get OUT!"  
"First," Len pulls a wire off of the bomb vest. "I think you should let the army man go. I've got a thing against blowing up the military."  
"Don't touch that!" John pushes the man's hand away when he reaches for another wire.  
"Relax," Snart holsters his weapon, Mick raises his. "I know a thing or two about bombs. This little Christmas tree is child's play."  
Snart unhooks a few more wires and the lights on the vest stop blinking. He takes the thing off the war hero and tosses it into the pool with a splash.  
"There," Snart smiles, hand resting on his weapon. "Now things are a little more even. At the rate you were going, you might've ended the day at a Mexican stand-off."  
"Those are annoying," Mick huffs.  
Moriarty's phone goes off, filling the pool area with the song "Staying Alive".  
"Bee Gees," Mick notes with big eyes. "Interesting choice. I was expecting something a little more goth."  
"What would you know, your mother only ever played Captain & Tennille when you were growing up," Moriarty bites out.  
"How did you know?" the pyro grins. "You some sort of mind reader?"  
"Please, it's-"  
Sherlock punches Moriarty in the face, sending the consulting criminal sprawling to the floor as he runs to John to push him back into the changing rooms.  
Snart raises an eyebrow to it as he looks over to his partner.  
"Do you think they're a thing?"  
"Don't care," Mick grunts, looking up at the still swaying lights. "Hey you! We're going for fish and chips! You wanna join us?"  
Moriarty is passed out on the ground, his phone still playing its ringtone at his side.

The lights go out and the criminals take one solitary sniper out for dinner.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am NOT trying to insult the characters! I'm just playing around. This is NOT serious! This is CRACK!  
> It's ALL my siblings fault for watching "Sherlock" while I watched "The Flash" at the same time!!!
> 
> {I own nothing.}


End file.
